Midnight Writer
by too enigmatic 2 b urs
Summary: Sam was a loner school writer, and she had a secret crush on the school's smartest kid,what happens when a certain bad boy who hates stories entered her life, not to mention he's our favorite halfa!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: hello! It's me again. What do you think about my First fanfic? Well, here's my second one._

"Speaks"

"_Thoughts"_

_**Midnight Writer**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**The start and A boy named Danny**_

A teenage girl with a short raven, black hair and amethyst eyes was currently staring at the computer screen, while tapping her fingers on the desk and listening to her Ipod. She was in that position for 30 minutes. Her name was Samantha Manson, or Sam Manson. She was branded as one of the loser in school. Well, they always call her the mute Goth girl because she didn't talk a lot.

"Aaahhh!" She screamed.

"Why can't I think about the last chapter?!" She asked herself.

Sam was one of the secret authors in the school's daily paper called, "Casper's news high, the daily newspaper that you don't need to buy" **(A/N: ughh... (Sighed in frustration) I can't think of a good title for their paper)**

"_Concentrate, Sam pay attention, this was easy, you're just going to make a pretty, pinky ending. No, wait erased the pinky!" _She continued saying that to herself. Until the idea hit her.

"_That's it!" _ Sam had typed the idea that formed in her mind. Well unfortunately, it took her hours before finishing and printing it. When she was finished, it was already 3:30 am.

She stretched her fingers while getting up from the computer. "I think I'll just go to school tomorrow early to publish this. She glanced at the bat clock hanging on her bedroom wall. It read 3:30 am.

"It is tomorrow!" She exclaimed.

"I didn't sleep at all; I hope it wouldn't hurt if a take a nap." She said while slipping in her bed. Without a second thought she fell into a deep sleep.

DP

You can hear a loud sound coming from the alarm clock beside a huge, elegant bed where Sam was sleeping. She groaned in annoyance and groggily picked her alarm clock. It read 6:30 am. Sam's eyes widened in realization.

"Oh no, I'm going to be late!" she jumped from her bed and quickly went to the bathroom to take a bath and brushed her teeth. She wear a black top with a circle colored-purple was drawn in the center and a black skirt that has green stripes on it; don't forget her black combat boots. All was done, when she glanced at herself on the mirror. Wait! She forgot something, her hair. She tied it into a pony tail and grabs her backpack and hurried downstairs.

"Honey, its still too early why are you rushing?" Her preppy mother asked her.

"I still got to do something in school" She said while grabbing an apple from the table.

"Samantha is that enough for you? And oh I forgot I bought you a new dress" Her mother said happily.

Sam frowned, she know she needs to get out of the house.

"An apple a day, keeps the doctor away, right? And mom I'm really such in a hurry (paused) Bye" With that she ran out of their house and walk fast towards the direction of her school; Casper high.

-- --- --DP

Luckily she arrive at school still early, she went inside through the backdoor and made her way towards one room. She dug on her pocket for the key, when she got it; she opened the door and went inside. She locked it in to make sure no one would enter. The room was in an average size. There are 6 small like-cubicles. She went to the last one at the back. The computer was shut and color of her chair was black, little walls that divide the small cubicles were also painted with black.

She turned on the computer and started publishing her work. When she was finished it was still early. She placed her story on one the desk in the room. That was the one who will placed it on the newspaper together with the other things.

She looked around first then walked out of the room and locked it. She was doing this routine for a year and she was used to it.

---- DP

English Class came, where Mr. Lancer was the teacher. All students made their way to their seats when he came. Sam was sitting at the back.

"Good morning students." He greeted plainly, the half of the class didn't pay attention.

"I have good news for you, we have a new student." This time he got their attention.

"Please come in here." He said to the door, yes the door.

A boy with raven black, messy hair and baby blue eyes entered the room. Some of the girls scream and begun giggling while the boys were jealous. Sam was also stunned by the boy's appearance. But managed to control herself and listen to the teacher.

"CLASS!" Mr. Lancer had to yell. When the class was snapped back to reality they kept silent. Mr. Lancer was back in his daily mood also.

"This is Mr. Daniel Fenton; he's from a school at another state." He introduced Danny.

"It's Danny Fenton." The boy snapped at Mr. Lancer. The class was shocked at his attitude.

"Well, I'm sorry Mr. Fenton, and if you wouldn't mind will you please respect the people in this school."

"Whatever" Danny said in a bored tone.

Mr. Lancer had enough this boy made his temper rise.

"In that case, I want to see you after class in my office for a detention and sit at the back, beside Ms. Manson. (Turned to Sam) Ms. Manson will you raised your hand please so he could know you.

Sam obeyed the teacher and raised her right hand. Danny quickly saw her and walked to the empty seat next to her. He drops himself on the chair carelessly, and takes a look on Sam.

However, she noticed this and pretend to ignore him.

The class was seemed fine but Sam became uncomfortable when Danny would look at her secretly, like he was studying her features.

_**--- DP **_

_**So what do yah think? Please leave a review… **_

_**And oh if you have ideas feel free to e-mail me, and sorry for wrong grammars(if I do have one)**_

'_**phantom-angel21'**_


	2. Stories are stupid?

_A/N: the previous chapter was short, I don't know if I can make this longer. Thanks for the Reviews! _

_**Chapter 2 **_

_**Stories are stupid?**_

While Danny was busy looking at Sam secretly, he noticed someone had thrown a note on his desk. He took a glance at Mr. Lancer who was busy writing something on the board. He then picked up the note and read it:

_Hey there Danny?_

_I wanted to invite you to sit with us on the popular kid's table, yo know we can talk sometime…to get to know itch other._

_Paulina,_

_**A/N: yes, I really made the spellings wrong, because it was Paulina who wrote it)**_

Danny looked around him and he spotted a girl who was staring at him. The girl batted her eyelashes in a flirt way. She mouthed "I'm Paulina." Danny jus t nodded without really paying attention to her. Unknown to them Sam saw how Danny turned Paulina down. _"That's right; you can't always get everything you want. (Paused) Why am I caring about them anyway?" She thought._

Danny looked in the other direction to avoid Paulina, when he turned he saw Sam staring at him and he stared back. That's when he realized that Sam has a pair of beautiful and unique amethyst eyes. Sam also noticed his Baby blue eyes, but they looked softer now than earlier while he answered Mr. Lancer rudely.

"Moby dick! Mr. Fenton, Ms. Manson will you please pay attention to our lesson, I want to see you two in my office after class." Mr. Lancer ordered angrily.

They both looked away in embarrassment. Sam could feel her cheeks heat up and try to hide it. While Danny was fighting also his blush.

---- --- --- DP

Lunch time came; the students were entering the cafeteria together with their friends/best friends/girlfriends/boyfriends. You could hear them chattering about random things. Well not all students eat with someone. There were still want to be alone, and that person was Sam, she was used to this routine. After getting her food she looks for an empty table, luckily for her she found one. She sat down and started eating her salad.

"_What had just happened back there? I lost control of myself. I acted just like a preppy girl, no maybe better than a preppy girl. Note to myself: stay away from that boy." Sam thought._

She was too deep in her thoughts that she didn't notice someone was in front of her. He coughed to get her attention and he succeeds. Sam looked up and she saw Danny.

"What?" She asked annoyed.

"I'm asking you if I could sit here, because if you don't realize all seats were taken." He snapped.

She looked around and found another empty seat beside Paulina. "There still an empty seat beside Paulina." She pointed out.

Danny didn't even bother to look. "I don't want to be with shallow people." He said in monotone.

Sam was surprised this boy was not like those who cares for money and looks. _"At least he's not like the other boys whose drooling over __**her**__." _

Then she realized Danny was still waiting for her answer.

"Uh… Yeah you can" _"Why am I stuttering anyway? Yeah great! Just one transferee jerk and I'm losing myself. Wait? He's not a jerk is he? I got to stop thinking about him!" _She screamed in her head.

While Sam was busy fighting herself, literarily, Danny sat himself down and started eating his food. They eat in an awkward silence. Danny looks like he enjoys more eating in peace than talking, on the other hand, Sam was trying to think a small conversation even if she also want to eat alone.

"From what state you came from?" Sam asked at last they have something to talk about.

"Wisconsin" He replied not even bothering to look at her.

"Do you really like interviewing people or you're just a natural gossiper?" This time he finally look at her.

Sam's temper rose. She was just asking him! "WHAT?! I was just making a small conversation!" This time they got the attention of the whole cafeteria.

"You're earning _their _attention." Danny said calmly.

Sam was still angry at him but looked around and she saw everyone was watching them. She closed her eyes and forced herself to calm down. Lucky for her, she can control herself. She resumed to her food while she was glaring daggers at Danny. He was aware of the angry girl in front of him but he ignored it.

"I don't know that you have a short temper." Danny said.

"I'm sorry, I don't talk to strangers." Sam replied, somehow still irritated.

Danny laughed a small but real laugh. Sam can't help but smile at him, being immature.

"How do I become a stranger? He asked.

"Because I don't know you and besides you don't want me to know anything about you." She shot back.

Sam stand up and walked away, she threw her left over food into the trash can. Danny was left wondering about what he just did.

"_Why the heck am I talking to anyone in here I'm supposed to get my revenge, not to have a girlfriend, wait did I just said that? No! Girls are all the same and it's final, except for my mom and Jazz._

**--DP**

Two teens were now sitting at a room; you can see their bored faces. They spend an hour writing a boring essay about some long story. But Mr. Lancer still didn't let them go home until 6:00. Sam opened her bag and grabbed a black notebook. She wrote something inside. Every after a few minutes she'll stop as if she's thinking.

While Danny was busy doodling something in his own note book. He then got tired of his own doodles and takes a glance at Sam who was still writing._" Is she having some kind of journal? No, that would be too long for a journal. Then what the heck is it?" _ He was so curious.

Sam was too absorbed about her story, yeah you got that right, and she's writing another story. Danny sneaked on her back and read the contents of her notebook. _"Hmm… The poor girl ran into the woods, tears flowing from her fear-covered eyes. Then she stopped dead in her tracks, in front of her thee was a giant snake raising its head and looks like it wants to eat her. She panicked; she knew she was going to die in this forest, without anyone knowing. She closed her eyes waiting for the pain but it never did, instead she felt someone wrapped his arm around her waist and grabbed her. When she re-opened her eyes, she saw a boy with black hair and-" _

Two hands covered the notebook immediately. "What do you think you're doing?" Sam asked him, well she's angry.

"You're writing some stupid stories?" Danny asked.

"_Did he just say that stories were stupid? Oh no, you're the one stupid!" _ "STUPID?! All I can see stupid is YOU!! Didn't you know that without stories, there would be no movies or TV shows? Without them, the people wouldn't have anything to read, to tell about. Do you think they can create computer games without stories?!" Sam exploded.

Danny just stood there, registering what she had just said. "Hey! I'm not stupid, you don't know me so don't judge me!" He shot back.

Well, he has a point, Sam didn't know him, she just knew his name and his attitude what else she does know?

"Yeah, you're right, maybe I don't know who are you but you still doesn't have the right to tell that stories are stupid!"

"Then what are they? Fictions? Lived happily ever after? In real life it is "**lived happily Never after"** Danny said in a matter-of-fact-tone.

"Why? Is dreaming a bad thing?" She asked sadly.

Danny was taken aback; he didn't expect that Sam will take it deep.

"Uhh…uhm… I- that's not what I mean. Its just-" Sam cut him off.

"Then what?"

"It's like you're expecting the thing that will never happened to you." He said looking at the floor, he found it very interesting.

"_Wow, he got some brains, and a point…"_ "Why did you say that? Did you failed or regret something in your life?" Sam asked, now she's concern about him.

"_Why did I say that? Now she's gonna pity at me like a lost dog on the street." _"And you cared about me anyway?" Danny snapped at her.

It was Sam's turn to think…She didn't know what she should answer; heck she never got this long chatting with people!

"Uh…-" Sam was about to speak when Mr. Lancer came.

"Okay…I think you learned lesson today, next time pay attention in class, you two can go now. Lovebirds

"We're not lovebirds" yes, they both said at the same time.

_**Please Review**_

_**Thanks to those who reviewed **_

'_**phantom-angel21'**_


	3. A Ghost named Phantom

_A/N: Wow! I came home from school in a bad mood, but when I saw I got (counts her e-mails) 5 reviews, I got excited! Thanks guys you really lighten up my day. Oh enough with the talk and let's get on with the story. Enjoy! ___

_**Chapter 3**_

_**A ghost named Phantom**_

Sam is currently walking home from school. After the detention, she didn't saw Danny. She didn't care anyway.

"_Who does he think he is? Saying stories were just stupid fictions! What did he said earlier? _**"It's like you're expecting the thing that will never happened to you."**_ I hate to admit it but he's right, fairy tales doesn't come true… but he talk like he experienced something like that. I wonder what it is. " _

I think I already said that Sam is walking home, not to mention she was deep in her thoughts. The least you expect is crashing with some post or trees worst people. But not with a flying ghost boy. Yes, your instincts were right people. **(A/N: am I being rude or sarcastic?)**

If you look closely, you will recognize to what it is look like. A teenage ghost boy who was wearing a black hazmat suit with white gloves and boots was sent flying down and crashing to Sam. On the other hand, Sam is still registering what was happening.

They stumbled on each other. Leaving them both in an awkward position. Sam was lying on her back on the sidewalk while the ghost boy was on top of her.

When she re-opened her eyes, she saw a pair of glowing green eyes staring back at her. Their faces were inches apart and she could feel the cold from his body. They stayed in that position for a few moments and then they were snapped back to reality when someone laughed from behind, it was an evil, scary laugh that gives creeps to Sam.

The boy then got up from their position and he helped Sam to stand up too. She saw another ghost but he was a man, with fangs? His eyes were fierce and scary.

"So Daniel, are you just going to stand there and stare at the girl?" the man asked.

"Of course not" He shot back.

Then the man shot a pink ray at the boy, while the boy had also shot him 2 green rays at the same time. They both soar up and continue their fight on the air.

Meanwhile, Sam got mixed emotions; she didn't know what to do. She's scared that they might harm her, but she felt something different, the ghost boy was somehow familiar. _But where did I saw him?_

"Sam look out!" The voice seemed familiar too, when Sam look out, an energy ray was coming towards her. She closed her eyes to wait for the pain but it never came, instead she felt a cold arm wrapped around her waist and she felt a tingle run through her body, when she opened her eyes, she was surprised to see just her outline and the cit y below her. She looked up to see the ghost boy carrying her.

"Uh…how did you know my name?" she asked shyly.

The boy look shocked, he paused before he answered her, "uhm... I knew all the people here in Amity." What a lousy lie.

"So, mind telling me yours?"

"It's (paused) phantom."

"Phantom…I heard its inviso-bill? Well, phantom's better."

Danny blushed, "yeah, I hated that name."

"Who's that…man? You're fighting earlier?"

"He's name is Plasmius…he wants me to be with him and helped him in ruling the world, pathetic." Danny said._ (A/N: Did I spelled plasmius right?)_

"Oh…I'm sorry..." she said avoiding his eyes.

"Why were you sorry about?"

"If I wasn't on that place, you wouldn't be hurt" she said as she pointed a gash at Danny's right arm.

"It's nothing."

"I should be one who apologize I got you in this, I'm sorry, where's your house? I'll escort you home."

"I…uh, don't worry, I can go home by myself." She reassured.

"No, it's dangerous out there, please?" He gave her a puppy dog pleading eyes (A/N: is that what they called that?)

"Ok" She simply replied.

**-DP**

Danny was shocked to see her house, oopss, I mean mansion, and he went into one of the rooms on the second floor. He put gently put Sam down.

"Thanks, how did you know this is my room?" She asked.

"Well, uh… it's instincts?" He said while rubbing the back of his neck.

Sam smiled, "So, uhm… I got to go..bye, see yah around" He said floating and getting ready.

"Yah, thanks again, bye" She said, Danny was already outside of her window when…

"Danny wait!" She said. Danny got nervous and turned around,_" How did she know my name?"_

"Yeah?"

"When will I see you again?" _"Great! That sounds like I'm just flirting."_

"You'll see me around, don't worry." He said

"Okay, bye and thanks again."

"Bye, night Sam."

With that he flew away… Sam sat dreamily on her computer to type her story; she named herself midnight writer because she always writes at midnight.

--**DP**

_**So, what do yah all think? **_

_**I tried to update…**_

_**I'm too lazy to type some question so please tell me when something's wrong and if you do have ideas. Please fell fee to share it.**_

_**Another request, Please Review**_


	4. Harvey vs Danny

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Harvey Williams vs. Danny Fenton**_

Sam's eyes fluttered open. _"Was it a dream?"_ she asked herself. _"Phantom_. _Why that does rings a bell? __**"Danny wait**__" Wait!, he responds when I called him Danny? What was that supposed to mean? _

_Maybe think about that later, I still have many things to do, need to get ready for school._

**---- -- ---DP**

After Sam's daily routine, she went to her class, Mr. Lancer's. As she sat down, she listens to the chatting of different students.

"Girls, does someone knows about the latest news?" Paulina squeaked.

"What is it?" The other blonde matched Paulina's tone, her name's Star.

"My boyfriend's coming back!" She said happily.

"You mean Harvey?" Star asked.

"Yes!" Paulina screamed.

Sam frowned._ What did he see in her? She's so shallow while he's smart. He could pick a better girl, like…like me... who am I kidding? Harvey Williams the smartest kid wants me as his girlfriend. Ha! He doesn't even know that I exist._

Then a blonde boy with sea green eyes entered the room. He's wearing a dark blue shirt matched with dark blue jeans. His name is Harvey Williams.

As he made his way to Paulina, fang girls were giggling and screaming like idiots. The boys/jocks clasped their hands as a welcome gesture.

Sam was surprised to see him. She found herself daydreaming.

"Aww! Little Sammy's daydreaming about a shallow jock." Danny faked a sweet, but mocking tone.

Sam has been snapped out of her reverie when she heard Danny mocked her.

"Excuse me, first it's Sam, 2nd I am not DAYDREAMING, 3rd he's not a shallow jock and last why do you care anyway?"

"Okay, my turn, I'll call you what I want and I chose Sammy, come on you're caught in the act and how do you know he's not a shallow jerk?" he shot back.

"If you don't stop calling me Sammy I'm gonna kill you" she warned.

"You're changing the subject, you like him don't yah?" He said raising a brow.

Sam matched him and cocks her eyebrow also. "Of course not!"

Danny just laughed at her.

The class went on as usual, Sam would glanced at Harvey while he's busy staring at the board or…perhaps Paulina. She would scowled and return her gaze but Danny was staring at her. He displayed a playful but mocking smile on his lips.

--- --- --_**DP**_

Lunch came and Sam was on her usual table writing while eating. She noticed when someone sat across her.

"Writing another 'love' story" he put an emphasis when he said love.

"What do you think you're doing in **my** table?"

"Your table?" He laughed. "Seriously, did you buy this table?"

Sam just glared at him.

"FYI this is mah table." He declared.

"Since when this table became yours?" Sam shot back.

"Yesterday, don't you remember?"

"Excuse me! I let you sit there yesterday."

"Yeah, you did and it means that when I sat on a table its mine."

"This will never be yours"

"Hmm...Since I'm kind today, I'm going to let you sit here just for this day." He said sternly.

Sam snorted. "You've got to be kidding me."

"No" He replied.

"This is mine." He said again.

"This is mine and just mine." Sam said.

"Stubborn, why don't you just sit over there with your 'boyfriend'" He said pointing at Harvey.

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"Hey you! Why are you pointing at me?" Harvey yelled angrily.

Danny and Sam's heads were snapped to look at him.

"Me?" Danny asked playing innocent. "Oh me, and I have a name."

"Really? As if I care if you do have a name." Harvey shot back.

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Danny Fenton" He said with a smile that none of them couldn't tell what he's thinking about.

Harvey's eyes widened that looks like he had just seen a ghost.

"What are you doing here?" He asked Danny, not caring if they have the attention of the whole cafeteria.

"Eating lunch duh." Danny replied in a matter-of-fact-tone.

"I mean what you are doing here; in Casper high, you war freak."

The crowd goes ohh's or what? "Hahaha you don't need to announce it man, you can say it by the way you look at him; simply a freak." Dash insulted Danny.

The rest of the jocks together with Harvey laughed. While Danny remained silent.

"What's the matter Fent-urd, can't think of a good comeback or you already pee in your pants." Harvey shot more.

Danny smirked. "Is that what you called an insult? It doesn't even give me a hint of a very small anger if that's what you're trying to do."

The jocks stopped laughing. "Maybe because you're numb" Harvey replied. Then he noticed Sam. "Don't tell me you're flirting with that mute Goth girl."

Sam stood there shocked that her crush had just humiliated her. Danny looked at Sam. His expression softened when he saw her reaction.

"You jealous?" Danny suddenly said.

"What?! Me jealous of that girl, I still have a taste on girls" Harvey made a disgusted face. "Unlike you."

"Yeah a taste for shallow people just like you, no wonder why you all sucks."

"No bad words please."

Danny cocks an eyebrow at him.

"Wow you don't cuss, really? " Danny said sarcastically. "What happened to the Harvey Williams who came from Wisconsin's high that's really popular because he's the best war freak ever?" He said in monotone.

The crowd goes WTF and gave Harvey a disbelieving look.

"He's lying! You know me guys; I will never do such a thing like that." He defended himself.

"That loser is a liar, get him!" Harvey ordered to Dash and his teammates.

After they feast on Danny, he was left with black eyes, cuts and bruises his left shoulder was injured badly. Imagine 6 football players had made you a punching bag at the same time. Lucky for him, one of the students got pity and called Mr. Lancer.

-- -- --**DP**

Sam and Danny were walking home together; she had to assist Danny even if he doesn't want to.

"You know; why don't you just ignore those lame insults. They wouldn't hurt they're just words." Sam said, while having Danny's right arm around her neck.

"I can ignore whatever they say." He replied.

"Then why did you keep fighting them back there?"

"He insulted you."

"It's nothing…why would you fight for me? All he said was true anyway." She replied sadly.

Danny kept silent and didn't even bother to answer her. "Thanks Sam, you can leave me in here."

"Huh? Why?" She asked confused.

"Here's where I live" He glanced at the weird house with different stuffs on top of it.

"Uh…maybe you can, come in but I have to warn you about my parents, they're ghost obsessed." He said shyly.

"Maybe, sometime..." she replied. She was about to say goodbye to Danny when his sister saw her.

"OMG Danny what happened to you?" she asked. Then she noticed Sam.

"You didn't tell us you got a girlfriend huh" She said smirking.

"She's not my girlfriend/he's not my boyfriend" They both said at the same time.

"Well, welcome to our home…" Danny's sister said.

"It's Sam, Sam Manson." She replied while extending her hand Jazz shook it gladly.

"Nice to meet you Sam I'm Jazz, Danny's sister. Let's go inside."

Sam was the last person to enter Danny's house. She observed their home and found some pictures hanging on the wall. It looked like an ordinary home except from the green plasma-like that scattered around the floor.

"Oh, mom and dad called that ectoplasm. Sit down Sam and you can consider this as your second home." Jazz said while offering the couch. "Anything you guys need?"

"No thanks," Sam replied casually. "Nice home, where are your folks?" She said turning to Danny.

"Probably at the basement. Where do you put your stories?" He asked.

"I thought you hate stories."

"I do."

"Then why were you asking?" she asked, confused.

"Then don't answer me." He retorted.

"I won't tell you where I'm putting them."

Danny gave her an unknowing smirk.

"What?" She asked.

"Thanks for sending me home although I can walk by myself." He replied.

"It's nothing, besides you stand up for me."

"Stand up for you?" he asked.

Sam was about to retort when Jazz came back.

"Thanks for helping my little brother." Jazz said.

"It's nothing, I…uh I got to go." She said.

"Okay" Jazz said.

"Bye"

"Bye"

---- ---- ---**DP**

**I'm so sorry, I didn't update, and I suffered writer's block. If anyone out there is still interested in the story "Playing with a deadly virus" tell me, because I'm planning to delete it.**

**Thanks to the reviewers who's always there to read and understand. Also to those who point out my mistakes. I'm so sorry about the grammar. If anyone out there who's willing and patient enough to be my beta, PM me. **

**Review**


End file.
